Hogwarts Fox
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: Sirius Black has escaped fro Azkaban so Dumbledore decides to hire some unlikely guards to protect the school while acting as students, how will Hogwarts survive with Konoha's number one knuckle-headed ninja and friends? Rated M for later. pairings NarutoxTemari possibly Narutoxharem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay people here's a new story Hogwarts fox, I hope you enjoy.**

"talking"

'thinking'

_'letter/writing'_

**"summoning/bijuu"**

**I do not own harry potter or Naruto**

It was a warm day in Konoha, the sun was shining, the people were happy and, "Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you to quit calling me old," Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage was yelling at Naruto Uzumaki yet again.

Inside her office, Tsunade was glaring at one Naruto Uzumaki, who was sitting on the floor clutching his head in pain as an angry Temari stood over him, her iron fan in hand.

"Ouch, why did you hit me?" he asked turning to the blonde wind mistress before cowering before her as she tapped her fan against her palm, an angry look in her eye. "I'll be good."

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade," Temari said only for Tsunade to wave her apology away, being use to the hyperactive idiocy of the blonde Jonin in front of her, who could only be controlled by his new wife Temari.

It had been three month since Tsunade had become the new Hokage; when she had returned she found that the council had agreed to a political marriage between Konoha and Suna, with Naruto and Temari being the two chosen for the union, seeing as both were children of a Kage.

Since the marriage was a unanimous decision, Tsunade did the one thing she could think of to get back at the council; she promoted Naruto to the rank of Chunin. A month later he was promoted to Jonin for successfully bringing back Sasuke after he tried to leave for Orochimaru.

Currently Tsunade was looking at group in her office, which consisted of Naruto and Temari Uzumaki, Gaara and Kankuro, who were representing Suna, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata and Tenten.

"It's all right Temari, I'm use to it, thought I do feel sorry for you, have to live with him," everyone turned to find Naruto huddled in a corner with a rain cloud over his head.

"Alright enough fooling around, you all have been called here for a mission," everyone snapped to attention and looked at the Hokage, waiting for details. "Early this morning I received a mission request from an old friend of Sarutobi Sensei's named Albus Dumbledore, who is the leader of a school in a country from across the veil."

"What kind of school is it grandma?" Tsunade gained a twitch in her right eye.

"It's a magic school for witches and wizards," the gathered group gained a confused look. "Sigh, beyond the veil there are people known as witches and wizards, they use the spiritual part of their chakra, limiting the things they can do, such as strengthening their bodies or enhancing their speed, however it allows them to do things that shinobi can't, such as turning objects into animals and making objects fly."

"That sounds pretty cool," Naruto said getting s nod from the others in the room.

"Yes well, as I was saying Dumbledore has requested a mission," she picked the mission request. "Apparently a man by the name of Sirius Black has escaped from the wizard prison known as Azkaban, which was thought to be impossible."

"So what, do they want us to track him down or something?" Shikamaru asked in his lazy tone.

"Actually, they wizarding government believes that he may be after a boy named Harry Potter, who is suppose to be some kind of hero in the wizarding world," she passed a file on the boy to Naruto, who was the highest ranking of the group before he past it to the others. "The wizarding government has, for his 'protection' has assigned a group of creatures called Dementor to guard the 'school' from this man; however Dumbledore has a strong dislike for them which is where you all come in."

"So what we're suppose to go and protect this Harry Potter boy?" Neji asked getting a nod from Tsunade.

"Yes, the eight of you will be attending the school as student, this mission will last for this entire year, and maybe more depending on what happens," she had a serious look on her face. "Will you accept this mission?"

They all looked between each other having a silent agreement between them before they all nodded.

"Lady Tsunade, we accept the mission," Tsunade nodded her head. "There's just one thing, what are me and Gaara suppose to do when the full moon comes around, Kurama gets really annoying when he doesn't get to stretch his legs," Gaara nodded since Shukaku was the same way. The week after the Sasuke retrieval mission, Tsunade use a few of her connections with A, the Raikage, and a few other leaders and got Killer B, the Raikage's brother, who was the Jinchurikki of Hachibi, to train both Naruto and Gaara in controlling their Bijuu.

After a month of training, both Naruto and Gaara had complete control over Kurama, the Kyubi no Kitsune, and Shukaku, the Ichibi no Tanuki, which included them being able to perform a full release.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem," the shinobi all jumped and turned towards a corner of the room where an old man wearing what looked like a purple robe was sitting. The man had a long white beard and a pair of half-moon spectacles, and a strange twinkle in his eyes.

"We have a lovely forest surrounding the castle that's full of magical creatures, I'm sure you won't have any problem should you go deep enough into it," he said with a small smile watching as the shinobi, minus Tsunade, got into a defensive position.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore, it's good to see you again," Tsunade said with a smile as she stood up to greet the man, who turned out to be the client. "Welcome to Konoha, you're earlier than I expected."

"I do apologize for that, but things have come up that required me to be here earlier then I had originally planned, I hope that isn't an inconvenience," Tsunade shook her head indicating that it wasn't.

"It's no trouble at, in fact this is perfect timing, allow me to introduce you to the squad that I'll be sending to protect you're school," she motion towards the eight teens in front of her. "Introduce yourselves."

"Yo, name's Naruto Uzumaki, Jonin of Konoha, and Jinchurikki of Kurama, the Kyubi no Kitsune, I'm the main power house of the team, nice to meet you," Naruto wave as the old man inspected him with a wondering glance. Naruto was a fifteen year old with shoulder length blonde hair with his headband keeping the hair out of his eyes. He was wearing a pair of black shinobi pants and a burnt orange shirt under his Jonin flank jacket, seeing as Temari had beaten the kill me orange out of him.

"My name is Temari Uzumaki, this idiot's wife," Naruto turned away crying anime tears at his wife's words. "I am Jonin of Konoha and one of the team's strategist as well as a long range expert," Temari smirked as the man inspected her. Temari was a fifteen year old, like her husband, with sandy blonde hair in four pigtails. She was wearing a long sleeved purple blouse under a grey top, a dark blue skirt, and a longer sash arranged in a bow with a Konoha headband around her neck.

"My name is Gaara no Sabaku, a Jonin of Suna, the Jinchurikki of Shukaku, the Ichibi no Tanuki, I am the teams defense expert," Gaara nodded his head in the direction of the old man. Gaara's red hair was a little longer and the rings around his eyes were a little lighter. He was wearing full-length dark pants, with a pair of laces on each leg, a long-sleeved crimson coat with flaring hemlines on the front and the back, a grey holster vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder and by two buckled belts which he uses to carry his gourd. He also wears another pair of casually worn belts around his waist.

"My name is Kankuro no Sabaku, I'm a chunin of Suna and the teams puppet master," Kankuro said nodding his head. (AN: everyone is in their normal cloths before the start of Shippuden)

"My name is Neji Hyuga and this is my cousin Hinata Hyuga, we are both Genin of Konoha and the team's trackers," the two Hyuga members bowed their heads.

"Troublesome, my name is Shikamaru Nara, Chunin of Konoha and the team's strategist and capture expert," the lazy Nara yawned.

"My name is Tenten Arashi, I'm a Genin of Konoha and the team's weapon expert," she said with a smile.

"It is very nice to meet you all," Dumbledore said with a bow. "As Lady Tsunade has said I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry."

A few hours later, Naruto was sitting on the head of the Hogwarts Express, while Gaara sat on the end, both releasing killing intent mix with yokoi in order to drive the Dementors that had boarded the train and were draining the happiness out of the students.

'Damn no wonder the old man doesn't like these things, their pains in the ass,' Naruto thought as the Dementors flew away, allowing the two Jinchurikki to drop the killing intent.

With a low sigh and a shake of his head, Naruto turned to stare at the sight of Hogwarts castle as it steadily drew closer, wondering what would happen in the coming year.

**Thank for reading and please review.**

**********Also please check out some of the challenge's on my profile and pm me if you want to try one**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay people here's a new chapter for Hogwarts fox, I hope you enjoy.**

"talking"

'thinking'

_'letter/writing'_

**"summoning/bijuu"**

**I do not own harry potter or Naruto**

The great hall of Hogwarts was packed to the brim with students, all eating and gossiping, "Temari you have got to try this Yorkshire pudding stuff, it's pretty good," and watching Naruto eat everything in reach, making a lot of the Gryffindor's nervous.

After the sorting of the first years, Dumbledore had introduced the shinobi, as exchange students from Japan, telling them they would be here for a while.

Once they had all introduced themselves, they were all sorted into houses, Gaara and Neji were placed in Slytherin, Hinata and Kankuro were placed in Hufflepuff, Tenten and Shikamaru went to Ravenclaw, while Naruto and Temari were placed in Gryffindor.

"Naruto settle down," Temari said sternly causing Naruto to freeze as he reached for more meat. "I know that because of your metabolism you need to eat a lot more but don't just stuff your face," Naruto nodded his head while glancing at her, before eating at a more normal pace.

"How the bloody hell did you do that?" Ron asked in surprise, he had been watching as the new boy ate plate after plate without any sign of stopping or slowing down.

"You just have to know how to control him," Temari smirked as Naruto began to cry anime tears at her cruel words. "By the way we didn't introduce ourselves, my name is Temari Uzumaki, and this bottomless pit is my husband Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto gave a small wave to the main group they were suppose to protect.

"My name is Harry Potter," Harry said a little surprised at what she said, they were married, how was that possible.

"Ron Weasley," the red haired boy said food in his mouth, still a little surprised at the amount of food Naruto was eating.

"Hermione Granger," the girl said watching the two suspiciously, she had never read anything about wizarding schools in Japan; she had read about schools in other places such a Egypt and France, and even Russia, but nothing about a school in Japan; another strange thing was the fact that the two were married, and they appeared to be their age.

"Nice to meet you guy's, like she said the name's Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto grinned before pulling out a scroll and opening it, before summoning a bottle of Mount Myōboku Sake, getting a disapproving look from Temari.

"I thought I told you not to bring that," she said with a stern glare at her husband.

"And leave it for the pervy sage or the old lady to get their hands on it, like hell," he said pouring himself a cup. "Do you know how hard it was to convince Gamabunta to part with this one bottle?" Temari narrowed her eyes before letting out a sigh and holding out her glass, waiting for him to pour her some.

"What is that?" asked another red haired boy who had a prime and proper air around him.

"It's Sake, a drink from out 'school'," Naruto said calmly drinking it and letting out a small sigh of satisfaction.

"That didn't answer my question," the boy said with a disapproving look on his face.

""Yes it did, it's called Sake, it's a drink, if you want to know more you're going to have to try it yourself," the boy, Percy, along with the golden trio held out their glasses in order to try some.

Everyone in the hall turned as Naruto broke out into laughter as the golden trio and Percy began gaging on the Sake, Kankuro soon joining him as realization of what happen hit him.

"Oh man, hahaha, you should see the look's on your faces," Naruto laughed as the four Gryffindor's tried to wash their mouths out with the pumpkin juice.

"Naruto, stop laughing at them," Temari said not really caring as she calmly drank her own glass of Sake. "It's a natural reaction for most people when they first drink Sake."

"How can you drink that stuff, it's absolutely revolting," Hermione said getting another round of laughter from the Kyubi Jinchurikki.

Once the start of term feast was over, the two Uzumaki's followed the golden trio up to the Gryffindor common room, silently marveling at the sight of the portraits along the walls moving and waving as they past.

"So, what's it like here at Hogwarts?" Naruto asked the three, who glanced between each other.

"Well, it's like any normal school I guess," Harry said, not really knowing how to answer Naruto, since he didn't even know about other schools until they were introduced to the shinobi. "We have classes most of the day, their all interesting in their own way, then we have days of on the weekend in order to do homework and spend time with friends."

"Man, sounds pretty boring if you ask me," Naruto said looking around like a kid in a candy store.

"So what's your school like?" Hermione asked glancing over at Temari who was looking around, memorizing the layout of the school.

"Well, it's very different from here, I can tell you that," Temari said turning to look at the bushy haired girl. "Our 'school' is split into five 'houses' similar to Hogwarts, there's our 'house' Konoha, my brother's 'house' Suna, then there's three other 'houses' Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa.

"Konoha and Iwa 'house' don't really get along, Kiri, is kind of having an in 'house' argument, Kumo house is kind of on a lock down, and Suna is really close with Konoha, which is why our two houses are the only ones here," Temari said getting an interested look from Hermione as the group entered the common room.

"Fascinating, your school sound's very complicated," Hermione said getting a nod from the two shinobi.

"It is, by the way, can you tell use were our room is?" Temari asked getting a confused look from the three third years. "You see, Dumbledore said that we would be getting a privet room for the two of us," Naruto tapped her shoulder and pointed over to a door that a few people were looking at in confusion.

"Has that door always?" Ron asked as the five walked over to the door which had a note on it that read _'Privet room for Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki.'_

"Well that answers that question," Naruto said opening the door to reveal a rather large room with a bed on one wall, a couch in front of a fireplace, a small kitchen area, and privet bathroom with a hot spring like bathtub. "Damn, the old man really went all out on this room," he smirked as he opened the small fridge in the kitchen, revealing a bottle of sake. "He even got us a bottle of sake and not the cheap stuff either."

"Wow, he really did go all out," Temari said looking around the room impressed while the other Gryffindor's stared in awe at the room. "Well we should get to bed, don't want to miss our first class," she smiled sweetly before closing the door on the faces of their house mates. "Now, shall we test out this bed?" she asked tackling Naruto onto the bed in a searing kiss while he threw up a silencing seal.

The next morning, as the sun was rising over the forbidden forest, Naruto and Temari were headed down to the great hall, Temari with a slight limp, in order to meet the others.

"Sup guy's," Naruto said cheerfully as the two Uzumaki entered the great hall to see the others sitting around talking about their houses.

"Uzumaki," Gaara said in his monotone voice glancing at the two. "I hope you slept well," both blushed at that.

"Yeah, we slept alright," Naruto grinned before Temari smacked him over the head.

"Shut up," she glared at him before turning to face the others. "So, how did you guy's sleep?"

"The Slytherin's are all a pain in the ass, especially Draco Malfoy," Neji said with a glare, his Byakugan activating in anger, with Gaara nodding in agreement.

"The Hufflepuff's are alright, their all really nice," Hinata said calmly, a small smile on her face, and a small smear of blood on the sleeve of her robe where she wiped away he nosebleed; when Temari moved to Konoha, her and Anko managed to break Hinata out of her shell, thought she became more open about her desires for Naruto, though he was still too dense to see it.

"The Ravenclaw's are alright, though their all troublesome," Shikamaru said, his head down on the table, getting a sigh from everyone.

"Well I agree that they are alright for the most part, but a lot of them are real smartass," Tenten said with a twitch in her eye.

"Well, the Gryffindor's seem alright to me," Naruto said with a wide grin. "Most of them seem to be a little head strong, but otherwise they seem cool."

"I agree, they do seem alright, though that girl Hermione already seems suspicious of us," the group turned to face Temari as Naruto warped his arms around her, placing his chin on her head.

"We should keep a close eye on her," Neji said getting a nod from everyone. "If the report we got on her is true, and she is suspicious of use, she'll do anything to get information on us."

"Let's not worry about her for now," the group turned to face Naruto. "Until it becomes a real problem, we should focus on protecting the school and acting like students."

"Since when did you become the leader?" asked Kankuro, before he was sent flying into a wall be Temari's iron fan, which she had in a seal on her wrist.

"Don't argue with him," the wind mistress said glaring at her idiot brother. "While he may not be a tactical genius, he's right, besides he out ranks you so don't argue."

"Right, sorry sis," Kankuro said pulling himself out of the wall, missing the rest of the group laughing at him before they began going over what they plans.

**Thank for reading and please review.**

**Also please check out some of the challenge's on my profile and pm me if you want to try one**

**Also I'm sending out prayers to those in Oklahoma, and everyone who lives in Tornado alley, since we never know when a tornado like the one in Moore will pop up again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay people here's a new chapter for Hogwarts fox, I hope you enjoy.**

"talking"

'thinking'

_'letter/writing'_

**"summoning/bijuu"**

**I do not own harry potter or Naruto**

Naruto groaned in annoyance and rubbed his head opening one of the windows in the divination classroom in order to breath, his sensitive nose burning from the scent coming from the fire place.

After breakfast Naruto and Temari had followed the golden trio up to north tower, since the previous night they decided to try out the bed instead of learning the layout of the castle, since the mission was more like a vacation than anything.

When it became obvious that the three didn't know where they were going, Naruto asked a funny little in a suit of armor, who had apparently fallen off of the fat gray horse that was in the painting with him. Once he learnt that they were looking for the north tower, have tried to attack them for whatever reason, he lead them on a chase all the way to a spiral staircase.

Upon reaching the place the rest of the class was at, they waited a few minutes before climbing up a ladder into the classroom, which lead to Naruto's current predicament, having his enhanced senses bombarded by the strange smell's coming from the fireplace.

"What the hell is that smell?" Naruto asked Temari in an undertone, getting a worried look from Harry, Ron and Hermione who were sitting at the table with them. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," the wind mistress told the trio seeing their worried looks. "It's just that he was born with stronger senses then normal people," they nodded at that, giving the Jinchurikki a sympathetic look of understanding, since the class did smell funny to them they could only imagine what it was doing to him.

Trying to ignore the horrible smell, Naruto followed Temari as they got some tea from the divination teacher, Professor Trelawney. Once they had their tea, Naruto pulled a pill out of his pocket and swallowed it before downing the scolding tea in one gulp, surprising the three Gryffindor's since the tea was scolding hot.

"How the bloody hell did you do that?" Ron asked as Naruto tipped his tea cup over onto its saucer, followed shortly by Temari.

"The curry of life," he said simple before shuddering at the memory of the spicy curry, getting a confused look from the three.

"Sigh, back home there's a small shop that make's curry, a dish from back home; normally it's suppose to be spicy, but the owners of this stand made a curry that's so spice, it's actually classified as a as a deadly weapon, in fact I only know of two people who can actually eat it, and that's saying something when it comes to Naruto and his eating habits," Temari said causing Naruto to shiver again at the thought of the curry.

The three just stared at them for a moment, a little stunned at what they heard, before they drank their tea and opened their books.

Ten minutes later, the entire class turned to look at Naruto, who had fallen out of his seat in laughter, when Temari told him what she saw in his tea leaves, a skull with a falcon in one eye, a 'grim' in the other, and cross in its mouth, before telling him what each one meant, Temari giggling along with him.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Uzumaki?" Professor Trelawney asked as she descended upon their table, Temari pushing Naruto's cup over to her. Curious, Trelawney took the cup and peered into before dropping it and letting out a loud shriek of fright.

"My dear boy, don't you know what that is, that's the 'grim', an omen of death," she said getting loud gasp from the members of the class that knew what the 'grim' was, which only caused Naruto to laugh harder.

"Hay Temari, we should tell Gaara about this, he might actually laugh when he hears what these mean," Naruto said as his laughter calmed down, getting a nod from the wind mistress.

"My dear boy, I don't know why you are laughing, death is nothing to laugh at," Trelawney said seriously.

At her word's Naruto fell silent before standing up, removing his both his robe and shirt, causing every female in the room to blush, minus Temari who had seen it before, before pointing at the fist sized scar on his chest, causing a lot of people to gasp in surprise.

"This scar is why I laugh at death," he smirked, before shaking his head, kissing Temari and leaving the room in a swirl of leaves.

After leaving the class, Naruto appeared in the entrance hall, before creating fifty clones and sending them to map out the rest of the school, before heading towards the great hall for an early lunch, where he found Gaara talking with Professor Lupin.

"Yo, Gaara," the two turned to face the Kyubi Jinchurikki. "What's going on?"

"Uzumaki," Gaara said in his monotone voice, causing Naruto to face palm. Despite being brother-in-law's Gaara still insisted on calling him by his last name, weather it was to piss him of or not, Naruto couldn't tell. "I was just talking with Professor Lupin here about his experiences during the full moon, giving him tip's to help him try and learn some control," Naruto nodded in understanding, they had all been told that Lupin was a werewolf and that he was very dangerous during a full moon.

"Oh that's cool, I just left the Divination class," he said without a care in the world, causing Gaara to sigh, he had a feeling Naruto would do something stupid right of the bat, but he didn't think it would be leaving in the middle of a class, though he really couldn't talk since he did the same with his Earth Magic class.

An hour later Naruto, carrying Temari's bag, followed after his wife and the other Gryffindor third years, as they headed down towards the grounds for their first care of magical creatures lesson, the third year Slytherins behind them.

When they arrived at the Hagrid's hut, they all saw that he was eager to get started.

"Is everyone here, great, let's be of, have a great lesson in store for ya today," he said leading them around his hut and off to a small paddock, which was empty.

As they all gathered around, the four shinobi all took out their book's, which were shaking a little, surprising all of the students once again.

"You know what, I give up, I don't even care how you four manage to open those books," Ron said getting a nod of agreement from the other Gryffindor's.

"All you have to do is stroke the spine," Neji said as if it were obvious, getting a nod from Hagrid and a dumb struck look from the other students.

Once everyone had opened their books they all watched as Hagrid went to get the creatures, a little crest fallen at what Malfoy had said. Finally getting sick of the arrogant Slytherins Naruto Stalked over towards the boy, prompting his two cronies to move in front of him, trying to intimidate the new Gryffindor.

"What do you want?" Malfoy asked in a superior tone with a smirk on his face, which vanished as Naruto back handed both Crabbe and Goyle out of his way before grabbing Malfoy by the caller of his uniform, forcing him to look into his eyes, which were now red with slits for pupils.

"**Shut. Up. If you say another word, during this class, it will be the last word you say all year,"** Naruto said dropping Malfoy on his ass, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the smell coming from the snobbish boy.

Once that was over, and all of the Slytherins, minus Gaara and Neji, were away from Naruto, the class turned and watched as Hagrid led a dozen creatures towards them. The creatures had the body, hind legs and tails of horses but the front legs, wings, and heads of giant eagles. As the creatures drew closer, the students, minus the shinobi, all drew back a little.

"Hippogriffs," Hagrid said excitedly as he reached the area the students were stationed. "Beautiful aren't they?" he asked noticing the students were a little bit away from the fence.

"So if you want to come a bit nearer, the first thing you got to know about Hippogriffs is that their proud," he said as four shinobi walked forward. "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are, don't ever insult one, cause it might be the last thing you do," the rest of the class seemed to back up at this.

"You wait for the Hippogriff to make the first move, it's polite you see, you walk towards it and bow, then you wait, and if he bows back you're allowed to touch him," Hagrid said as the two Jinchurikki walked forward, but before they could bow, all of the Hippogriffs froze, before bowing as deep as they could to the pair, surprising everyone, including Hagrid.

"They don't seem that bad," Naruto grinned as he petted the stormy gray one, his earlier anger completely forgotten. "Hay Temari, can I keep one, please, I'll take good care of it I promise," Naruto appeared in front of Temari with a hopeful look on his face.

"No," she said, a hurt look appearing on his face, while the other's snickered at his disappointed face as he ran over and crying into the shoulder of the gray Hippogriff, which seemed stunned at his action.

"My sister is right Uzumaki," Naruto had a look of betrayal on his face at Gaara's words. "Besides, you have nowhere for it to live back home," Naruto hung his head in defeat as his wife and brother were double teaming him.

"Uh right, I think they'll let you ride them now," Hagrid said, a little confused about what just happened between the three new students. "Naruto, that there is Buckbeak," motioning towards the gray one he was next to. "And Gaara, the one next to you is Stormswift," the black one next to Gaara nodded its head as the two Hippogriffs bent down, allowing the two Jinchurikki to climb onto their backs.

Once the two were situated, both Hippogriffs spread their wings and took to the sky. Free, that was the only way the two Jinchurikki could describe the sensation they were feeling as they soared through the sky on the back of the two winged creatures, the wind whistling in their ears. As the Hippogriffs soared through the sky they were soon joined by two more Hippogriffs, a pinkish one with Harry on its back and chestnut one that had Temari on its back, both riders wearing the same expression of being free on their face's that the two Jinchurikki were wearing.

After a few minutes, they four Hippogriffs landed and the entire class erupted into cheers, yelling about how cool the four were on the Hippogriffs. The classes cheering was broken however when Malfoy walked up to Buckbeak and insulted him, getting a long gash across his arm for his trouble. Before anything else could happen, Naruto appeared in front of the downed boy, his eyes were red again, as he grabbed the body by the front of his robes.

"I told you not to open your mouth again, now you're going to get it, I recreated this technique from watching an old friend of mind preform it on his brother, it's not the same, but it will have to do, Tsukuyomi," his eyes began to glow as he looked into Malfoys eyes.

**Inside Tsukuyomi**

Malfoy looked around in horror as he found himself strapped to a cross, the sky had become blood red and the ground had turned into an endless ocean.

"What is this, where are we?" he asked in a terrified voice as Naruto appeared in front of him, a blank emotionless look on his face as he stared at the boy.

"This is my world, Tsukuyomi, in here I will be torturing you for the next seventy two hours," Naruto said as a katana appeared in his hand.

"When my father hears about this you'll be sorry," Naruto let out a small grin at Malfoy's attempt to scare him.

"If you think that's suppose to scare me, you're dead wrong," his face became emotionless as he plunged the katana into the boy, causing him to scream as more Naruto's appeared and began plunging their own katana's into him.

"Well that wasn't so bad now was it," Malfoy was gasping for breath, after having the katana shoved into him for three day's straight. "Only seventy one hours sixty nine minutes and sixty nine seconds to go," Malfoy's head shot up, terror evident in his eyes and he screamed as another blade was shoved into him.

**Outside Tsukuyomi**

The class watched with batted breath as Naruto held Malfoy in front of him for nearly five minutes, before jumping in fear as Naruto dropped Malfoy, who began screaming in pain as he clutched his head, before he fell silent, his slow breathing the only sign he was still alive.

After dropping the boy, Naruto clutched his eyes, tears of blood slowly pouring out of them, since he wasn't an Uchiha and didn't have the Sharingan he had to make remake the Tsukuyomi from scratch, both of his eyes bleed from the strain instead of the one like Itachi's.

Once his eyes had stopped bleeding, Naruto glanced at the Slytherin boy one last time before turning and heading off into the forbidden forest.

**Thank for reading and please review.**

**Also please check out some of the challenge's on my profile and pm me if you want to try one**

** I have decided to turn this into a small harem, with Temari, two girls from Hogwarts and either Tenten or Hinata**

**Also I plan to give Gaara someone from Hogwarts, though I haven't decided who yet.**


End file.
